Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $15$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $17$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $15$ $8$ $17$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 8$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 17$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{8}{17}$